User talk:Aquos rules
Rules of mah talk page: #if u r gonna write meh a hate message... GO AWAY FROM ME U FRIGGIN LOZER #do not call me a "N00b" i will ask Kellyn 2 talk 2 u #if u r gonna give me a warning 4 no reason i will destroy ur profile....... NOT! I tell u off #if u wanna be friends u r welcome 2 post it #if u r gonna gimme a warning i will let u do that and never do dat mistake again YES! Aquos is the best! It's great to find another avid Aquos fan on here! ^_^ "There's only one difference between me and a mad man. I am not mad." -Salvador Dalí (talk) 05:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I totally do agree with you,aquos does rule. It was an accident. I'm very sorry. reply this is Tom13 speaking i am not new i have been here for a long time but thanks for the credit anyway. hey why did u put fake abilities on horridian's page?? U only put ones that are in the anime and the one's that u put were fake!! Please don't do that again!! CoolBlazeBaku (talk) 14:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ...um...ok...? The idea is basically fan-fic (plus it wouldn't work out) and also, you have a warning for cussing. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|''This is mutiny! '']]And the punishment for mutiny is...DISCO. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 06:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Rec He left the Wiki since the middle of GI, since he got into a squabble with the other members. --Get away, run away, fly away! 13:10, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Please do not make redundant pages.The Demon Sweetie. 01:38, July 21, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?! Where did you get an Aquos Venexus and Pyrus Braxion?you'll see me tonite actually you wont see me but you'll see your BLOOD and feel my fangs. I am ... your VAMPIRE dearest 16:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) What are you TALKING about? Thinking with Portals. 17:22, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Warning. Please do not add articles in the "poor article" category whenever you feel like it. The Demon Sweetie. 07:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Warning 1.5 You have just messed up an entire page. (this was not on purpose) Eh Well be more careful next time. (PS my name is not boss)The Demon Sweetie. 07:24, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Aquos Venexus Where on earth did you find that?! Warning Look, you can't put youself in categories like Aquos Users and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Please remove them now. This is your first warning.Zachattack31 (talk) 13:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) On your list of girls who like Dan, you forgot Julie. What does this picture mean to you? =P I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 09:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Because ......It is because you were spamming -.- The Demon Sweetie. 10:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Look. You and Kelly keep going at it, and you seem to be mocking her. Just take some time to cool down, so I am going to block you for 1 hour. You think it is unfair? Take it up with A2. If I see you mocking her or anyone else again, 3 day block. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 11:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) How is it that someone kind of new got from 115(?) to 33 instantly? Meh, just curious. My Skytruss drop-kicks Bakugan. Your argument is invalid. 03:22, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Might i ask where you are getting this cold hard proof of those voice actors, if so, may i please see the evidence? OR, are you just simple just editting for the sake of it in order to get more edit pointes or badges. The Demon Sweetie. 09:07, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I wouldn't depend on wikipedia if i were you, people can just come make stuff up. If it was teletoon or something like that then we'll add their actors The Demon Sweetie. 06:37, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Can u please stop putting low quality pics on the WIKI! because there was a blog about it by an admin! Last time I checked Since your a friend of Aqua, i'll be nice. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 22:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Head's up We know of no Season five Bakugan, so no sense putting the category there, eh? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 02:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am Baku-Striker, can u please come on the chat. !Baku-Striker! (talk) 06:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply First of all, knowing coding, how to make templates, having good grammar, making GOOD edits. Plus here is a guide. http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:DinoQueen13/So_Ya_Wanna_Be_an_Admin%3F [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 08:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Bakugan Wiki:Requests --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 19:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it! DarkNovaX (talk) 04:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Moonlit Nice find! That is definitely a rare one. Ebay? - - - end of line - - - (talk) 10:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sorry, but I can't really "take that order".....this is an encyclopedia, not Facebook. Besides, only the articles require Hi Quality. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 15:45, August 17, 2011 (UTC) what? no.. i just stated what you did. I have no say in this. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'''POST ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 11:23, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Yes, that means that you were denied. -_- --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 12:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) RE It's simply a joke, it redirects to which ever user's User Pages. I.e. If I clicked it, then it would go to my User Page. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 22:48, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have just applied to be a roleback and I hope a get it! Also do u like my new sig? Please reply back as soon as possible! [[User:DarkNovaX|'Your powers are very impressive']] [[User_talk:DarkNovaX|'but mine are stronger!!!]] 08:59, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome dude ! FreezerTentaculus (talk) 09:49, August 25, 2011 (UTC)May the darkness consume you MUHUHUHAHAHAHAAA! So? no can do. It's WAY to low quality. [[User:KellynKaz|'''THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.]] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 08:16, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for letting me edit ur pages when i like so in return u may edit mine!- From Savage-Darkus. You Oh, and by the way, in the process, you legitimately broke several policies. So you get a block anyhow. Secondly, I''' was the one who rejected all of your requests for Rollback/Adminship (well, Adminship was Recgameboy, but he's not here anymore), so I have absolutely no idea why you're flaming at AOH. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 02:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Warning Please, only HQ images on pages. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 05:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Second warning. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 05:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::They didn't follow guidelines. They didn't show only the said Bakugan, among other things. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 06:03, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Aquos, if you broke the page, at least revert it back as it was. When you edited Dan Kuso page, the spacings and the bullets all became strange and you left it as it is. Suffer my [[User:DartHolderX|'Draconian Wrath]] of the [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Crimson Chaos']] 22:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blocking I am considering it as well. I don't see why they don't just blow over it (although I'm one to talk; my grudges last forever. Don't ever make a woman mad, just telling you right now). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 03:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) FaceWALL We use PROPER English here. FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 11:26, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for contacting me. I will accept your request. I have temporarily removed Taylean's protection level. Warning one for adding Low Quality pics. Warning 2 for violation against picture policy. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 07:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Aquos, the quality is low. Plus there should be NO bakugan next to the Bakugan the articles is about. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 07:11, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ONE. Coolblaze baku is not an admin. If you were referring to Dark, he is only chat-mod. YOU do NOT have the right calling any other user a "noob". Considered harassment. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 06:56, September 22, 2011 (UTC) And i hope you resolve your problems with aoh and 99.. :D I'm here to help if you want, so give me a buzz if yo u need help! [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 07:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Slow Clap Processor You do realie I am not getting my Adminship taken away, right? Also, I don't unblock myself, I take it like a man, unlike some people. FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 11:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:So 99 1. He isn't an admin. Not sure where you got that from. 2. How are my hopes and dreams crushed? 3. I won't block you, but I can get someone else to do that. I'm living for my dying wish. 14:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Well well, well. Seems like you still fail to understand that I CAN BLOCK YOU. Seeing as you have had 2 warnings before, and this is the third, see you in a week. I'm living for my dying wish. 21:02, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Enjoy the forever lasting block n00b! Ok, You want your freedom? HAVE IT. Just stop harassing the rest of us. Simplicity [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'in ']]Madness. 23:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I had to delete it. I will give you the coding to create it yourself in the exact manner as his is, to where people can get to it by your userpage. but it can't just be floating around like that, sorry RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 20:52, October 16, 2011 (UTC) here is that coding I promised you. Edit it the way you want it ^^, it was copied from my User page, for some reason I couldn't retrieve it from Airzel's....anyway, ENJOY!!! :D I suppose you know how to get it but just in case you don't. Click edit, and click on source at the top beside visual ^^ RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 21:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) It was no problem ^^. If you need any more info don't hesitate to ask :) RayneHaos | So now i pray to a nation, destroy under god (talk) 21:13, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Congrats, another Warning Harassment, need I say more? (To Crimson) --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 21:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :That doesn't count as harassment, but I will have a talk with 99 about that. If he said "Shut Up" because you said "Pancakes" on a blog about pancakes (which wouldn't be allowed, anyways), then that would be harassment. :Also, the Admins mainly conduct communications about the Wiki through email rather than on the Wiki, so it's not that we aren't doing anything, we are, just not in public. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 22:34, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Can you tell your brother to knock his attitude and harassment on your Wikia off. I'm sorry, but I can't think seriously about unblocking you guys seeing that kind of behaviour. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 22:38, October 16, 2011 (UTC)